fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nangrulist
|ailments = (G-Rank)|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Nangrulist are Leviathans that are able to store molten rock in a forge-like organ located in their chest. They thrive in deserts, despite it being able to use magma. Physiology Nangrulist possesses the same long, slender body of most Leviathans, with a crescent-shaped fin on the end of its tail and a wide, flat-faced snout with large, rock-like fangs protruding from its lower jaw, as well as a pair of horns on the sides of its head that face forward and upward slightly and a singular spade-shaped horn on its forehead, which grows forward and in turn shades its face. Its body has a light brown ridged carapace that stretches from its head to the end of its tail, excluding the fin. Under its shell is a soft, peachy hide, and on its underbelly it has dull, pastel-yellow scales. These scales are not present on its chest area, and instead a thin membrane of a lighter colour. It has large, shovel-like black claws on both its forelimbs and hindlimbs. Its fin is pastel orange in colour while its eyes are jade green. It isn't particularly large, known to be smaller than a Lagiacrus but borders the size of a Royal Ludroth. Behaviour Nangrulist will only attack for the sake of food and self-defence, and when it isn't hungry, it will go about its life ignoring most other monsters and hunters, mostly hanging around very rocky areas in deserts. Any monster that it thinks is larger than it, it will flee, but for others it will stay and fight them off. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Midway in the food chain, but it isn't a true predator. Its diet is somewhat varied, being a lithiovore and partial omnivore. Often hunted through misconceptions of it being more of a threat than it actually is. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters As stated before, Nangrulist don't interact much with other monsters, especially those smaller than it. However, larger monsters will frighten Nangrulists off, making them bury themselves under the sand. If threatened by a similarly-sized monster and it takes notice, Nangrulist will roar at them as means of intimidation, but if it fails, it will heat up its chest and use Magma Spew. Tracks Cooled Magma and Small Sand Pits are what Nangrulists leave for tracks. Specific Locale Interactions Some of Nangrulist's moves each rely on the terrain it currently stands on; sand and rock. Within sandy environments, it enables its ability to dig, but rock is too hard for it to dig through. Instead, it eats that rock by excavating it with its claws. With this, Nangrulist will gain access to powers it is best known for. Special Behaviours Nangrulist relies on a consumable heat source to be able to use the Magma element, so it will actively search through plant gathering spots and eat as many Hot Peppers as it can in and out of a hunt. After eating enough Hot Peppers, it will eating large quantities of ore and rock, and then focus its entire time on the fight. When this process is complete, the Leviathan's chest will start to glow orange-red and become a weakspot. Cutscenes Nangrulist have no planned cutscenes. Abilities Nangrulist utilises the Magma Element to some extent, but it can only use it if it has completed the process shown on Special Behaviours. This is referred to as its Burning State. Not only can it use molten rock as a weapon, but it can use its own hardy, shelled body as means of physical blows, and can do so in many ways, depending on what they're standing on. Nangrulist's Burning State allows the beast to use Magma, but it exploits the Fire part of the element, some attacks now being able to inflict Fire Resistance Down. Attacking its chest repeatedly during this state may cause it to burst and deal a lot of damage to the Nangrulist, while also toppling it for an extended period of time. Alternatively, attacking its head with Water-elemental weapons will cool its chest area down, forcing it out of Burning State and having to start the process over again. This will always leave it fatigued as a result. Attacks (Standard) * Bite - Like with most other Leviathans, it will move forward slightly while snapping its jaws two times. Does minor to moderate damage and causes sliding knockback if hit by the head, but very low damage and minor knockbacks if hit by its forelimbs and chest. In G-Rank, during Burning State, this will inflict Fire Res Down. * Claw Swipe - Similarly to Royal Ludroth, it will swing either claw at those too close to the front of it. Being hit by it causes minor damage and sliding knockbacks, while being hit by its tail during the swing causes miniscule damage and minor knockbacks. * Spin Bite - As with most other Leviathans again, Nangrulist may swing its head to the side and shortly after, swing its tail with force. The bite does minor to moderate damage and causes sliding knockback, with the same applying for its tail directly after the attempted bite. In G-Rank, during Burning State, if the bite hits, it will inflict Fire Res Down. * Body Slam - Nangrulist will raise its upper body off the ground, supported only by its hindlimbs. Shortly after, it will come down full-force, dealing moderate damage and inflicting heavy knockdown to those unlucky enough to still be standing under it. In G-Rank, it can turn while standing. * Flop - Nangrulist will stand on its hindlegs briefly before it throws itself a short distance, landing on its back and rolling back on its feet. This does low to moderate damage and causes heavy knockdown. In G-Rank, it can aim itself to do this a second time, while also covering slightly more distance. * Dig - Nangrulist digs a different way to Agnaktor and Kuarusepusu. It instead shoves its head in the sand and use its claws to dig its way in. Being hit by its head when it makes contact with the sand will result in very low damage and minor knockback. During this, it can move, and uses this to change areas in a locale unless the next area contains rock or it is limping. It cannot use this on rocky terrain. * Burst - Only during Dig. Nangrulist will simply break out of the sandy ground and pull its lower half out after surfacing. If there were any hunters under it prior to this move's use, it will cause moderate damage and swing the victim upwards. * Rock Grinder - Nangrulist will open its jaws wide and grind them against the rocky ground. After covering some distance, it will swing its head upwards, throwing two to three rocks if the mouth doesn't hit targets first. The mouth will cause moderate to high damage as well as upswinging hunters. The rocks will do moderate to low damage and minor knockbacks, while also having the chance to inflict Stun (Fire Res Down if in G-Rank during Burning State). During its Burning State, the thrown rocks may be coated in magma, while in G-Rank, four to five rocks can be thrown at the same time. It cannot use this on sandy terrain. * Shimmying Spin - Rage Mode only. Nangrulist will telegraph this attack with a small growl, and then starts moving forward to close distance between itself and its chosen target, before suddenly curling up and spinning once on the spot, somewhat similarly to Tigrex. In High-Rank onwards, it can use this move freely. Attacks (Burning) * Magma Ball - Nangrulist will pull its head back, quickly launching a considerably-sized ball of molten rock at its chosen target. Once it lands on solid ground, it will leave behind a lingering pool of magma which can inflict Fireblight upon touching it. In G-Rank, it may spit four smaller globs which will hit random spots in front of its line of sight. Being hit by the larger ball will inflict a mix of moderate Fire and Earth damage and sliding knockback, while being hit by the smaller balls will do less damage and do only minor knockbacks. All of this will inflict Fireblight. * Magma Spew - Only during Dig. Nangrulist will come out of the ground (not a hitbox), with only its top half surfaced. Shortly after this, it will start spewing magma and turn its head to spew the molten substance around itself, before fully coming out of the ground. Being hit by the magma will do moderate Fire and Earth damage while accidentally stepping in the magma left behind will do even less damage, but all of it will inflict Fireblight. * Regurgitate - Nangrulist will only use this at the end of its Burning State. It will simply spew magma in front of it, which then results in it cooling, while the Nangrulist stands there for a moment to recover. Damage effectiveness from Magma Spew applies here, as it is essentially the same move. After use, it will be forced out of Burning State. * Magma Spin - High-Rank and Rage Mode only. Nangrulist's maw will start overflowing with magma, which it then proceeds to spew at an alarming rate while repeatedly spinning itself around on the spot. It does this for a short while, but it will be surrounded by magma as well as throwing small globs of magma around itself. Damage effectiveness from Magma Ball and Magma Spew apply here, but being hit by its body when it does the spin will inflict low to moderate damage as well as sliding knockback. In G-Rank, it can use this move freely, although rarely. Rage and Tired States Rage State Nangrulist gains access to more attacks as well as its Burning State lasting much longer than normal. In G-Rank, it may chain light moves together. Tired State Nangrulist will become noticeably more sluggish compared to other monsters, and it will be unable to use more of its heavy-based attacks. Its Burning State will also be reset, as well as being unable to repeat the process until it recovers again. In addition, its chest will become as hard as its back. Mounts Hunters mount the Nangrulist's head, back and tail. If it is successful at shaking hunters off and is on sandy terrain, it will use Dig and go from there. It will act normally if on rocky terrain, however. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Leviathan * Infraorder: Forge Wyvern * Family: Grulist Habitat Range Nangrulist stay in desert environments for the reason of regulating the heat that their chest organ produces and also the reason for Hot Peppers and the many rocks deserts usually have to offer. They rarely appear to hang around water. Ecological Niche Despite what they are capable of, they only sit in the middle of the food chain in most environments they are found in. Though despite their tough shell, they often are prey to Tigrex, Glavenus, Seregios, Desert Seltas Queen and occasionally Turajango, once they find out that the weakest part of a Nangrulist is underneath the shell; its soft hide. Biological Adaptations Its protective carapace helps it protect its soft, thin skin while also serving as camouflage when it digs. Its mouth structure is unique among Leviathans; two pairs of canine teeth which are hard enough to grind rock into pebbles without breaking, frontal teeth being curved and serrated for tearing meat and flat, block-shaped molars for grinding vegetation. While the first pair of rock-like canine teeth are visible, a second, smaller pair of teeth sits just behind it inside its mouth. However, Nangrulist's main highlight is a furnace-like organ located directly in its chest, which it uses to store Hot Peppers and ground-up rocks, which would then store magma. However efficient, this is brought down by the fact that if left for too long, it will cool and wear out the Nangrulist victim to this, which would then eventually die. To counter this on the verge of cooling, Nangrulist will instinctively regurgitate the remaining magma in the organ. Behaviour Known to be relatively docile until provoked, but they are also somewhat solitary until mating season. When this time does come, males will compete for a mate by showing off how much magma they can store in their forge-like organs; a female will pick the one with the brightest glow. Nangrulists pair up once every year, both raising the young. Young Nangrulists appear to be more serpentine in appearance, lacks its canine teeth, its protective shell, horns and its hindlimbs. Its forelimbs are present, but they lack the spade-like claws of the adults. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken. After this, it takes longer to attain Burning State. * Its chest can be wounded. * Both claws can be individually broken. This takes longer for it to dig. * Its back can be broken and weapon sharpness up to Blue (White in G-Rank) no longer bounces off. * Its tail can be severed. Damage/Status Effectiveness WIP Interactions with Other Monsters With Nangrulist In a similar case to Turajango, a few cases of Nangrulist pairs will not fight each other. 60% of Nangrulist pairings will result in them fighting each other. At the same time, they do not have a turf war with each other. With Turajango Turf War WIP Interactions with Unique Statuses Nangrulist can be Frenzied and attain the Hyper State, but it has no access to the Tempered State due to its absence in the New World. Frenzy Nangrulist's bites and magma-spitting attacks will infect those hit by them with the Frenzy. Hyper Nangrulist's head, flanks and tail can be boosted. Notes * Credit to FireBall13 for giving me move ideas. Trivia * Nangrulist is GoldenDragonIlo's first monster to use a Multiple Element. ** It is also his first monster to use any Fanon Element. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Magma Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo